Polymer based composite materials may be used for a large variety of semiconductor applications such as packaging. For packaging, composite materials are required to be strong and crack resistant. However, in the event of fracture or cracking, self-healing microcapsules in the polymer based composite materials may be used to seal the cracks and prolong the life of the material. Although the fracture may be healed by the self-healing agent present in the self-healing capsules, use of the capsule reduces the overall strength and modulus of the material.